<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>december 15th: pink on your lips by watergator</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092702">december 15th: pink on your lips</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/pseuds/watergator'>watergator</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>december fic advent 2020 [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Making Out, Neck Kissing, getting caught</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:55:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/pseuds/watergator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: lipstick</p><p>dani and jamie are outsmarted by an eight year old</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dani Clayton/Jamie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>december fic advent 2020 [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>146</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>december 15th: pink on your lips</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There’s lips pressing into her skin, leaving it feel like her body is sizzling under the pressure of it and she has to shift her whole body underneath her’s to squirm away from the red hot feeling that burns through her veins as Jamie continues to suck, kiss, lick her broad tongue right across her pulse point where it flutters under her touch.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Hands roam, grabbing desperately, fumbling between fabrics before they rest on the patch of skin revealed to her where her shirt has ridden up, just at the waist.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Hot,” Dani chokes out, thumbing that smooth silky strip of skin. “You’re so hot.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Jamie laughs against her neck and it feels like a firework going off in her belly as her nose is pressed in the space between her jaw and neck. “I’m hot?” She rasps. “Mate, have you seen yourself right now?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>When she pulls away, she gives in to the urge to tuck the stray curl that’s fallen past her face, gently pushing it behind her ear, and Jamie grins wide like she always does, her eyes go squinty and there’s laughter lines around her mouth that don’t seem to be fading. Dani is still stunned by how beautiful she is.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“What’s so funny, poppins?” She asks teasingly with a flicker of her eyes, glancing from her eyes to her lips to her eyes again.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Nothing,” Dani sighs, dreamily almost, looking up at the girl above her, fingers twirling between another curl, it bouncing as she pulls away. “You’re pretty.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Jamie huffs a laugh, and flops back down to bury her face in her neck, giving a little gasp that gets caught in the back of her throat before she’s laughing again.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Hot. Pretty. What next?” Jamie whispers, lips ghosting over her skin, tickling her as she twitches, and then they’re attached to her again, kissing and sucking and wanting more.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Dani can’t help the little gasp that escapes her as Jamie kisses over the same spot, her skin wet and throbbing from the pressure of Jamie’s mouth on her. She lets her eyes flutter shut, trapping her bottom lip with her teeth as she bites down on it, hard, to keep any embarrassing noises escaping her involuntarily.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Wanna hear you,” Jamie croaks, her hands have found their way at the bottom of her sweater, thumbing the hem rather teasingly, and Jamie has never wanted anything more than now.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>But despite the hammering of her heart against her chest, she remembers they’re actually supposed to be working, so she twists her head away, but Jamie is determined as she finds a new spot on her neck to kiss and suck at.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“The children,” Dani breathes. “We have to…”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Her voice disappears into thin air as Jamie’s hands trail up underneath her sweater, cold hold skim over her belly making the skin there quiver. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Her eyes open and she can see the other girl’s mischievous grin once she’s pulled away from her neck.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“The children are out at the market with Owen,” she reminds her gently, a shake of her head and a grin that gets almost impossibly more sexy each time. “We have the house to ourselves.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The temptation is right there, teetering at the edge. Such a big house and she hardly finds herself getting any alone time other than the end of the day where she’s collapsing onto the bed with exhaustion, and even then she’s usually waking in the night for some reason.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knows they shouldn’t but god, does she crave the need to do it. She’s hot and Jamie is doubly hot and when she strains her ear, she realises she can’t hear the distant sound of noisy children, nor is there the usual kitchen noise coming from downstairs.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>She throws caution to the wind, wraps her arms and legs around Jamie like a koala bear, both girls giggling as they kiss, open mouthed and hungry.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Jamie feels so heavy on top of her, and it makes her feel safe, like one of those big, heavy blankets she had as a child, keeping her warm on cold winter nights, Jamie feels like a big, warm security blanket that keeps away the bad dreams and the chill in her bones when she lies alone at night.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You…” she mutters into her mouth as Jamie explores hers with a tongue. “You taste amazing.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Jamie doesn’t even have a witty comeback for that; both minds seem to be completely fried and one a one track system as they continue to kiss and touch and feel. Jamie’s hand is still creeping upwards, and just as her fingers brush against the frill of her bra, there’s the sound of a door slamming downstairs that have them pulling away so fast, they might as well have been scalded.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Dani’s heart is thundering against her ribcage, and even with a quick glance, she can see Jamie looks fearful for a moment.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>That is until there’s the soft sounds of familiar voices floating up the stairs. Owen is trying to explain something about vegetables and Flora’s little voice can be heard asking more and more questions as her brother laughs.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Damn,” Jamie croaks, sitting up, pulling her hands away from under her shirt and Dani already longs for those hands again; to touch to feel, they’re cold and rough yet so, so loving and gentle.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>She’s tucking a stand of her hair behind her ear as if to try and keep up the appearance that they hadn’t just been making out on the bed for the last twenty minutes, when little feet approach the door, and Dani doesn’t have time to tuck her sweater back into her jeans, nor does she check to see if her hair is looking fairly normal when Flora appears in the doorway with Owen behind her.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Ah,” he smiles when he sees them both. “There you are. I’m making pea soup for lunch, hungry?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Dani smiles and nods politely. “Sounds great,” she says quietly, hoping and praying that he doesn’t catch on to what the two of them are doing up here when-</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Miss Clayton!” Flora squeaks excitedly, rushing over to the bed where she’s sat, looking up at her with big, round eyes. “You didn’t tell me you could give makeovers!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Dani looks confusedly between Jamie and Owen who both shrug, unsure if this is just another weird Flora thing she says.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>But the girl looks at her, and then at Jamie, almost expectantly, and Dani still finds herself unsure of what she means.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“What do you mean, Flora?” She asks gently, pushing her hair back where it flows down past her shoulders, and Flora rocks on the balls of her feet, almost giddy.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Makeovers!” She exclaims once again. “You gave Miss Jamie a makeover!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Dani looks to the girl sat beside her who gives a shrug and a laugh, no clue as to what the child could be possibly referring to, when it hits Dani, but it’s all too late when Flora grins up at them both, and points right at Jamie.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Look, she has your lipstick on her lips.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Dani feels her face burn hotly, and she’s far too embarrassed to even look at Jamie, instead ducking her head down and spluttering out an awkward laugh which is half covered up by Jamie’s sharp cough, and it’s then that Owen decides to speak.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Uh, right then,” he mutters, looking down at his own two feet as to avoid eye contact, going slightly pink himself. “Best start that pea soup.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He braves himself by looking at Jamie who glares at him. “Best you do. Why don’t you go help, eh Flora?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>It takes little convincing as she skips off after Owen who’s practically bolted out of the room.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The two girls are left alone, the sounds of the house feel muted and faded from all the way up here, and as time stretches out, Dani starts to wonder if she’s made a horrible, awful, terrible mistake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But all of that fizzles out when there’s a gentle hand on her knee, giving it a quick squeeze, making her look up at her, relieved to see that she’s grinning still.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You owe me,” she whispers. Dani swallows thickly.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I do?” She asks and Jamie just smiles wider.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You do. That bra drives me nuts, you drive me nuts, and I don’t really want pea soup.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Dani lets out a flustered laugh, looking down at the bed sheets before glancing back up at her to see that Jamie is still looking at her.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Me too,” she admits quietly.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Me too what?” Jamie asks in a low voice. “About driving ourselves nuts or the pea soup?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Dani chews the inside of her mouth. “All of it,” she croaks. She leans in, Jamie does the same and their lips meet once again. There is the taste of her own lipstick on her mouth, but she kisses her like she can’t do anything else and it’s soft and gentle and loving. Her heart flips in her chest and it’s a wonderful feeling.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>They pull away and she feels totally boneless, so much so, all she manages to say as she’s staring right at Jamie’s pink stained lips,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“No offence to Owen’s pea’s.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span>Jamie laughs, throwing her head back and snorting, grabbing her hand as she stands, and she follows easily, laughing with her.</span>
  <span></span><br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>come say hi on tumblr !! @watergator</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>